


Cashmere

by ladyofreylo



Series: Kinky Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Developing Relationship, Dominant Kylo Ren, Escort Service, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Kind of nonconsensual, Light Dom/sub, Love Story, Oneshot, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Sex, Smut, Spanking, a little nonconsensual, daddy dom, misunderstanding of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: “Technically, Cashmere is a dating service.  It’s for women who need escorts—literally, a date—to events.  There are many women out there who don’t have partners or don’t wish to come out as lesbians—and they want to have a man on their arm.  However, Cashmere is unofficially a place to find sexual partners who are vetted and cater to a variety of tastes.”  Rose paused.  “It’s great because they only hire the best-looking men, with great bodies and great sexual skills.  It’s hard to go wrong.  I’ve known a guy or two who worked for them.  They are gentlemen and very skilled lovers.”Rey is looking for someone to take her virginity.  When she calls Cashmere, they send Daddy Dom Kylo Ren...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kinky Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756246
Comments: 63
Kudos: 270
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	Cashmere

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on @reylokinkprompt 's idea: Rey is a virgin and hires escort Kylo Ren to help her out.  
> TW: the story has some sense of non-con only because Rey doesn't know she has hired a Daddy Dom. But don't worry, she's into it.

“I swear I’m going to just do it,” Rey muttered to herself. She checked the number given to her by her friend, Rose. Rose was a sex industry worker, who managed several Lover’s Lane stores that sold sexy toys and clothes. She had been a DJ at a strip club or two, and she was currently working at a kink club called The Pachyderm. 

Rose had given Rey a very special card.

“You will like this,” she’d told Rey. “This is an exclusive male escort service. If you are having sexual troubles, one of these guys will fix you right up.”

Rey didn’t want to tell Rose that the main problem was virginity. Rey was terrified of losing her virginity. She had tried to mess around with a guy or two but backed out when things got too heated. She figured she had less ability to get turned on—not like other women, or like Rose, who felt hot desire for a lot of men. Without being turned on, Rey was afraid sex for the first time was going to hurt like hell—and be very dissatisfying. She’d investigated the idea of being asexual or demisexual, but she wasn’t sure if those terms really described her. She had some feelings “down there” for one particular guy, but he informed her he wasn’t interested in virgins. He just didn’t like to fuck them. He thought they would get too weird and attached.

So, Rey told Rose she had trouble getting off with a man. Rose suggested edible lotions and honey dust, lube and vibrators, sexy undies and even some furry handcuffs. Rey looked at each item with interest. Then she told Rose she lacked a man to try these things with.

That’s when Rose suggested _Cashmere_ , a male escort service.

“Isn’t that illegal?” Rey asked.

“Technically, it’s a dating service. It’s for women who need escorts—literally, a date—to events. There are many women out there who don’t have partners or don’t wish to come out as lesbians—and they want to have a man on their arm. However, _Cashmere_ is unofficially a place to find sexual partners who are vetted and cater to a variety of tastes.” Rose paused. “It’s great because they only hire the best-looking men, with great bodies and great sexual skills. It’s hard to go wrong. I’ve known a guy or two who worked for them. They are gentlemen and very skilled lovers.”

Rey chewed her nail, picked up her cell phone, and dialed the number.

A soft, lovely female voice purred, “ _Cashmere_ , may I help you?”

“Uh,” Rey said. “I’m looking for help with an event.” That’s what Rose told her to say.

“Ah, we can help you. What type of event?”

Rey stopped. She didn’t quite know what to say.

The voice sounded sympathetic. “It’s hard to know what to choose. We have a special for first-time customers. It’s a package. Would you like to hear about that?”

“Uh, sure,” Rey said, holding her phone tight.

“It’s a full evening of entertainment for a lady. It’s called a first-timer’s love dream. There’s chocolate, spice, and vanilla. Which would you prefer?”

“I would like spice,” Rey said, not really knowing. She didn’t want to appear unknowledgeable, however. “First timer means, uh, virgin?”

“Why, of course. It’s understood that you are a virgin with us.”

“May I see a photo of the person in advance?”

“Certainly. We will send you one. I’m authorized to choose someone for you, but you can refuse if you don’t like his looks. We will work with you. First, a few questions.”

“Fine,” Rey said.

“Tall, medium, or short?”

“I have no preference,” Rey said.

“Dark, Medium, or Light skin?”

“No idea,” Rey said.

“Dark, Medium, or Light hair?”

“Um?” Rey said. “I don’t know.”

“Do you have any preferences at all?” the voice asked.

“Yes,” Rey said. “He should be gentle, understanding, and… well, I guess, tall. That’s fine.”

“All right, then,” the voice said. “Noted. Sending a photo to your phone.”

Two photos popped up.

“Please state whether he will be acceptable.”

Rey looked at the first photo. He was Caucasian, with long thick dark hair, a smattering of moles, a long nose, light whiskey brown eyes, and full, soft lips. She could not tell if his eyes were kind or not. They held little expression. The second photo showed the man standing next to a woman whose face was blanked out. He was huge next to her. She didn’t look to be especially short, but the man towered over her. His hands were big with long fingers, the buttons of his shirt strained a bit due to his large chest, and the pants showed thick, muscular thighs. Even his feet looked enormous in dress shoes.

“Uh,” Rey said. “Sure, he’s fine.” She did like the look of the man’s silky waves and finely-shaped lips. Plush lips would be nice to kiss. Not like the hard kisses she’d gotten from others.

“Good. I will book you.”

Rey worked out the details with the smooth voice and hung up with a shaky hand. What the hell had she done?

Rey wanted to back out one hundred times over the next few days. Rose talked Rey down a couple of times. The money Rey had spent stopped her from calling it off. And there were the pictures. Rey looked at them every day, trying to decide if she’d done a smart or a boneheaded thing.

Kylo Ren. That was the name they’d sent her. That was who was coming to her door.

On the day of what Rey was calling “The Encounter,” Rey’s phone buzzed. It was a text message.

“Kylo Ren here. Checking in. Are you appropriately prepared?”

Rey had no idea what that meant. She hadn’t heard anything from _Cashmere_ other than Kylo’s name and photos.

“I’m all right, I think,” Rey sent back.

“Good. See you soon.”

Rey almost jumped out of her skin at the knock on her door. She had prepared as much as she could. She had taken a shower, put on matching underwear, and changed her sheets. Other than that, she didn’t know what else to do.

Rey took a breath and opened the door.

Kylo Ren stood like a mountain in the doorway. He was over six feet tall. His hair was brushed and wavy. He had a mustache and small beard, which hadn’t been evident in the photos. He took Rey’s breath away.

“Hi,” she said, softly.

He nodded at her. “Hello,” he said.

Rey stared at him.

“May I come in? I don’t usually conduct business in the hall.” His voice was deep and rich, like chocolate.

“Yes, of course,” Rey said. She stepped back.

He strolled in and looked around. Rey licked her lips and closed the door.

She turned around. Honesty seemed like the best policy. “Listen,” she said to the mountain in front of her, “I am so nervous about this.”

Kylo’s brows raised. “Many women are,” he said, simply. “That’s fine. I can handle nerves.”

Rey nodded. “All right. I think that’s been my problem all along. I’m just too nervous and it turns men off.”

Kylo said nothing. He watched Rey twist her hands. He stepped forward and took her hands in his. He brought them up to his lips watching Rey’s eyes. He kissed each of her fingers, one by one. He nipped at them lightly with his teeth. Then he bit one a little harder.

“Ow,” Rey gasped. She tried to withdraw the hand.

Kylo did not let go. Instead, he tugged her close to him. “You’re mine now. No disobedience,” he said in a completely deadpan voice. It was a low, dark, dangerous sound.

Rey gulped. “What?”

Kylo wrapped her up and bent down to put his mouth near hers. “You heard me, little one.” He twined her arms around his neck. His hands slipped down to cup her bottom.

Kylo captured Rey’s lips with his. He thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth. Rey moaned at the onslaught. His tongue was relentless. She tasted him, salty and warm. He raised a hand and smacked her bottom hard.

The combination of this man’s soft tongue and hard hand made Rey reel. She didn’t know how she felt about it. But she wasn’t being allowed to pull away or to second guess or to sort out her reactions. She just was. She existed.

Kylo picked her up, while kissing his way down her neck. He walked into the bedroom with Rey clinging to him, wondering what was going on.

“Wait,” she said.

“Your safe word,” he said, sitting on the bed with Rey on his lap. “What’s your choice?” He continued to nuzzle her neck gently with his nose. “Little one, tell me. I will respect it.”

She had heard of that before but only for more kinky versions of sex. She assumed he was being gentle and understanding by giving her the ability to stop him if it all got too much. She suddenly felt much safer with him than any of the other men she’d been with. Maybe she could let go.

“Um,” Rey said. She was lost in the sensation of Kylo’s hands making their way around her body. “What about…” She really couldn’t think.

“Red is common. It means ‘stop,’” he whispered in her ear. His hand cupped her breast, thumb circling her nipple gently.

“Yes,” said Rey, to the safe word and Kylo’s thumb.

“Good,” he said, looking into Rey’s face. He dumped her off his lap. “Let’s begin. Strip. Now.”

Rey stared at him. “What?”

“Strip,” he repeated, leaning toward her. His expression was stern. “Now.”

Rey started to pull her t-shirt off.

“Stand up,” Kylo said. “Right here in front of me.”

“Red,” Rey said.

His expression changed. “Yes, little one?” he asked, softly. “What’s happening?”

Rey said, “Why are you telling me to strip?”

Kylo smiled at her, a small upturn of his lips. “Darling baby, how am I going to fuck you with your clothes on?”

“Oh,” Rey said. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Your kink is to stay clothed?”

“No, I guess not.” Rey pulled her shirt off.

“Okay,” Kylo said. “Strip for me, girl.”

“An actual striptease?” Rey asked.

Kylo stared at her for a moment. Rey thought she saw a slight irritation flit across his face. “Yes, little one. Do it now.”

Rey turned her back to him and slowly let her bra straps down. She reached around and popped the clasp on her bra. She dropped it on the floor. Rey then shimmied out of her jeans but got hooked up trying to take them off. She tripped on them and almost fell. She wasn’t doing well with the stripping.

Kylo’s hands steadied her. He turned her around to face him. Then he buried his face between her small breasts, his shoulders shaking a little. The fucker was laughing in her breasts.

“Red,” Rey said.

Kylo lifted his head with a huge grin on his face. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. “Are you all right?”

“I don’t know how to strip,” Rey gritted out.

“Clearly,” Kylo said. He drew her down on his lap again and wrapped her up in his arms. Then he laughed… a lot. “That was the worst striptease I’ve ever seen.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Rey said, burying her face in his neck. His hair softly brushed her cheek. She sucked in a long breath. “I told you I don’t know how to do any of this.”

Kylo tilted Rey’s chin up with one finger. “No, you didn’t tell me that. What does that mean?”

“I’m a first timer,” Rey said.

“Yeah, that I know,” he said. “But…” He stared at her. “You’re a first time Little, right?”

“Yes,” Rey said. “I’ve been too little to do it.”

“Too small to be a Little? Ah, size kink. It’s okay. I know I’m big, but I won’t hurt you in any way you don’t enjoy. I promise. That’s my specialty as an escort, little one.”

“All right,” Rey said. “I just don’t know how to strip. Proceed.”

Kylo’s laugh rang out again. “Proceed? Proceed? Thank you, my sweet girl. I believe I will, with your permission of course. I am at your service.” He tumbled Rey backwards on the bed and knelt between her legs. Rey scrambled to sit up. 

Kylo caught her. He looked into her face and clamped his hands down on her thighs. He held her tightly. “Now, Miss, you can’t come until I tell you it’s all right. Do you understand me?”

Rey nodded, body throbbing a bit at being held down. He was in complete control and she found it kind of exciting. She didn’t have to feel awkward or worry about what to do next.

Kylo parted Rey’s legs. She still had underwear on, but he did not try to remove it. Instead, he held her thighs apart and nuzzled his nose between her legs, right over her panties. She gasped and tried to wiggle.

“No movement,” he growled and continued to run his nose up and down her covered cunt.

Rey heard herself making small sounds. She suddenly needed those panties off and more stimulation. She’d never wanted to open herself up like that before.

Kylo pressed his tongue on her through her underwear.

“Please,” she said, trying to shift around.

“Say ‘please, Daddy,’ little one,” he mumbled, still nosing her. “Baby girl, you smell so good. You will taste divine.”

“Please, Daddy,” she gasped, shifting again. He clamped down harder. It almost hurt.

“I will tie you up if you don’t stop moving,” he said, removing his nose from her clit. “Do you have those scarves ready?”

“No. What scarves?” Rey asked.

Kylo clicked his tongue at her. “Do you have scarves, girl? If you don’t have them out and ready, I’m not going to be happy with you. You will be punished.”

“What scarves?” Rey asked again.

He let go of her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. “Stand up.”

Rey stood.

“Turn around.”

She turned automatically. Why was she so susceptible to his orders?

He tugged at the waistband of her panties and pulled them down past her bottom. He held her around the waist and with one giant hand, he smacked her on her bare behind. It stung like crazy. His hand was so big, it covered one of her cheeks.

“Ow,” she yelled and tried to reach around to touch the handprint. To rub the sting.

“No rubbing,” he said, holding her hand down. “Never any rubbing. Go get the scarves.” He gave her a little shove toward her closet.

Rey pulled her underwear up and turned to look at Kylo. His face was impassive. “What if I don’t have scarves?”

“You were supposed to have scarves or ties. You were supposed to tell us if you needed me to bring them, now weren’t you?” His voice was deadly quiet.

Rey gulped. “No. I never heard that.”

“You’re being a brat,” he said. “Come here.”

“I’m not,” Rey said. She hesitated.

“Come here now.” Kylo pointed to a spot in front of him.

“I’m…” Rey said.

“Now,” he said. “You’re already in trouble. Do not make it worse.”

Rey didn’t know what to think. Her mind swirled with possibilities. But she walked over to him.

He sat on the bed and pulled Rey over his lap, bottom up. She squirmed and tried to get up. He held her firm, pulled down her panties, and swatted her repeatedly.

She cried out and fought him. It made no difference; he just held her down and did as he pleased. When he was finished, he yanked her underwear all the way off, and pushed her face down on the bed. He hitched her pinkened bottom in the air and buried his face between her legs, sucking and licking at her, devouring everything. He even thrust his tongue into her ass. Rey cried out at the onslaught but quickly found the rhythm. His tongue felt so damn good. He held her hips but let her squirm with desire as he ravaged her with his mouth.

Rey had never felt anything like this before. The pleasure was almost too intense, too good. Before, with others, she hadn’t been able to get out of her head and let go. With Kylo, there was no choice. She just sensed the passion overwhelming her without thinking about it.

Rey felt the orgasm rising deep within her. She knew it was coming and she opened herself to it.

And then Kylo stopped. He pulled his lips away. He let her go.

“No,” she cried out. She fell on her face and rolled over. “No, don’t stop. Don’t. I was almost there. I was.” She scooted down to the edge of the bed where he knelt. She thrust her hands in his hair and pressed her mouth against his. She tasted herself on his lips. “Don’t. Stop.”

Kylo kissed her back. Then he pulled his mouth away. “We’re not supposed to kiss, little girl. It’s not part of the service, except at the beginning.”

“I need…” she begged.

“I know,” he interrupted. “And you will. But not without my permission.” Then he stood and removed his own clothes slowly, watching Rey’s eyes.

Rey forgot about her throbbing ass and equally throbbing cunt for a minute. Kylo was magnificent. He pulled off his shirt to reveal thick arms, a muscular chest, and hard stomach. Rey wanted to run her hands over his skin, to brush his hard nipples, maybe even suck one into her mouth. She’d never wanted to touch a man so badly in her life.

He toed off his shoes and stepped on each sock one at a time to pull them off. Then he undid his belt slowly, watching Rey. He slipped it out of the loops and snapped it. Rey’s eyes flew to his. He was expressionless again.

“No belt,” she said, softly.

“No belt, what?” he rumbled at her, holding it out in front of him.

“No belt, uh…”

“Daddy, please…” he prompted.

“No belt, please, Daddy. Uh, red.”

Kylo gave her a small smile. “Good girl.” He dropped the belt on a chair. Then he slid the button on his jeans open, unzipped the zipper, and dropped the jeans and his tight black underwear to the floor.

Kylo stood naked with his long, thick cock standing up at attention. Rey stared at it.

“That is really big,” she said.

“Yes,” he said. “But you will do just fine, my little girl.” He walked up to the edge of the bed again. “Taste me.”

Rey took his dick in her hand. She had never done this part very willingly. But this man’s dick was beautiful, like the rest of him. It jutted out thick and veiny from a nest of dark curls. Rey parted her lips and licked the head experimentally. Kylo drew in a deep breath. Rey licked his shaft up and down, then took him in her mouth. She sucked.

Kylo groaned. “So good, little girl, so good.” He wrapped his big hands around her head and helped her move up and down his shaft. Then he popped himself out of her mouth.

“On your knees in front of me,” he demanded softly, dangerously. “Show your Daddy you want to be fucked soon. Show me how much you need my cock in your cunt.”

Rey eagerly dropped to her knees. His dirty talk was winding her up again. She never thought that would be possible. But here she was, grabbing his cock like it was her supper. Rey sucked Kylo’s dick in as far as it would go. He held her head for her and moved it again. She reached around and grabbed his tight ass and made him groan. It was the sound of Rey’s own power. She reveled in the moans she elicited from Kylo.

He made a desperate noise and pushed Rey away. “God, I could come all over you right now, little one. You make me so fucking hot, so fucking needy.” He sat down heavily and helped Rey up. “But that’s not why I’m here. Fuck.”

“I love it,” Rey said, snuggling against him.

He withdrew from her. It hurt her feelings. She stared into his flushed face.

“No snuggling, no kissing.”

Rey was disappointed. “I see,” she said. “Then fuck me and make me come.”

Kylo took a breath. “When I say so.”

“No,” Rey yelled. “When I say so. Do it now. I need to come.”

Kylo jumped up and grabbed his long-sleeved t-shirt. He advanced on Rey. She saw the gleam in his eye and tried to scramble away. He caught her on the bed and laid her flat with her arms overhead. He tied her wrists with the shirtsleeves.

“I may be obliged to spank you again, if you can’t behave,” he growled. He left her there on the bed and stalked away.

She could have gotten free from the shirtsleeve ties if she’d really wanted to, but Rey found herself interested in what he would do next. He hadn’t mentioned the belt, which is what she thought he might do. He had respected her safe word.

Would she enjoy where this was heading?

He returned with a cup.

“What’s that?” Rey asked.

“You’ll see,” Kylo said. “No questions and you need to call me Daddy.”

“What’s that, Daddy?” Rey asked.

“No questions,” Kylo growled. He took something out of the cup and popped it into his mouth.

Ice.

Was he thirsty?

No.

Kylo spread Rey’s legs wide and climbed on top of her. He thrust the ice-cube out of his mouth to rest on his tongue. He showed it to her. He sucked it back in.

“Let’s cool you down a little,” he said, mumbling around the ice.

He started with Rey’s nipples, sucking them with the ice in his mouth. Then he took the ice out of his mouth and ran it around each nipple. Rey’s nipples pebbled up immediately with the cold drips. Kylo’s mouth was warm and chilly at the same time. She moaned as he blew cold streams of air on her.

“Please,” she said. Then she remembered. “Daddy.”

“Yes,” he answered. “Now we cool off that hot little pussy of yours.”

“No, no, that’s too much.”

Kylo ignored her and retrieved another piece of ice. He slid it down from her breasts past her belly, to her thighs, and upward. Then he popped the ice in his mouth to suck on it. He bent his head and pressed his chilled lips against her cunt.

She jumped so much that Kylo had to hold her thighs down again. It was almost too much to bear. Kylo pulled the ice out and used his cold tongue on Rey’s inner lips and clit. She couldn’t tell if it was good because of the soft movements, or bad because of the cold against her warm core. Either way, she drank her fill of the sensations.

Kylo tossed the ice back into the cup.

“Have you been a good girl for Daddy?” he asked. “Have you, Miss?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey gasped.

“All right, let’s make you come really good and hard,” he said. “Good and hard.”

“Please, please get inside me,” she said. “I need you inside me.”

“No,” he said, and bent his head to tongue her again.

“Why? Why?” Rey gasped as he found an excellent spot to tempt her into coming.

“Because I say so. I will fuck you and make you come on my dick later. This time we do it like this. I have to taste your juices. You are a sweet, sweet girl.” He gazed into her eyes as he said this. She made a little sound.

“That sounds like a ‘yes, Daddy’ to me. Is it?” he asked gently.

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey whispered.

Then he found her clit and concentrated his softest licks there, until Rey flew apart and cried her delight out to the world. She tore her hands out of the shirt sleeve tie and pushed them into Kylo’s soft, thick hair. She pulled his face closer to mash his tongue into her clit. She completely forgot herself. He ate her until she was quiet.

Kylo let her come down for a while, sitting on the edge of the bed. Rey so wanted him to cuddle her, but he didn’t.

Then, he sighed and crawled up next to her. “No one will know, I guess,” he muttered. He gathered Rey into his arms.

She put her head on his shoulder and breathed in the scent of soap, a hint of woodsy cologne, and warm horny man. She could almost smell his rich cum in her nostrils. She realized that he could come in her mouth, on her chest, anywhere, and she would not care. He seemed delicious.

Finally, Rey turned to Kylo to gaze into his face. “Fuck me now,” she said. “Please, Daddy.” Again, she remembered at the last second.

“I will fuck you and mark you as mine,” he said.

Kylo retrieved a condom from his pants pocket. He brought it back to the bed and laid down next to Rey. He fisted himself to regain his erection, ripped open the packet, and rolled the condom on. Rey watched quietly, her nerves ramping up.

“Kylo,” she said. “I’m not used to this part. I’ve tried a couple of times, but… I didn’t get very far.”

He rose above her and nudged her legs open. “This is the easy part. Usually, I don’t fully fuck my clients, but I’m way too into you to resist. Too into your sweetness to stop myself.”

“Kylo,” Rey said. “Listen to me.”

He positioned his dick at Rey’s opening. “What is it, baby?”

“You know I’m a virgin. This is my first time. You know that, right?”

He stopped dead. “You are a first-timer to Daddy Dom kink.”

“No, well, yes. But a first-timer in general.”

He sat back on his heels. “Good God, woman. Why did you order Daddy Dom for your first time? Jesus Christ.”

“I didn’t,” Rey said.

“You didn’t get the email about what you ordered?”

“What email?” Rey asked.

“Aw, shit,” Kylo said. He tore off his condom and sat on the bed. “ _Cashmere_ sends out a confirming email with what you ordered from them and a list of supplies.”

Rey sat up, too. “What did I order? I said I was a first-timer or something like that.”

“You ordered a first-time kink package with a Daddy Dom. That’s me. I’m the best one at _Cashmere_.” He said it without boasting. It was a fact. “I take all the new women who want to try out Daddy Dom scenes.”

“Oh,” Rey said. “I didn’t get any email. I only got the text from you this morning.”

Kylo stood and reached for his clothes. “All right, we’re going to have to be finished here, then.” He tugged on his underwear and pants.

“But, Kylo, I’m trying to lose my virginity here,” Rey wailed. “I’ve been so scared. Every time I’ve tried, I’ve lost my nerve and pissed off whoever I was with. I can’t do it. That’s why you’re here.” She leapt out of bed, naked, and put her hand on his arm. “Please, Daddy, I need you.”

Kylo shook his head. “You don’t have to call me that anymore. The scene is over.”

“I liked it,” Rey said. “I did. You made me feel safe. Please. I’ve never been so ready before.”

“I’m not supposed to kiss, cuddle, or have actual sex with clients, except under unusual circumstances. I have broken two of the three rules with you. I have rarely wanted to break those rules in my whole time working for _Cashmere_. I could be fired,” he said. He sat and put on his socks and shoes. “I have to go, Rey.”

“All right,” she said. “Can I order another session with you?”

“ _Cashmere_ doesn’t do virgins. First-time means first time to a kink.” Kylo threaded his belt back in his jeans.

Rey became aware of her nudity and grabbed a robe from her closet to toss on. She followed Kylo to the door.

He turned around at the door to look at Rey. “I’m sorry it didn’t go as planned, Rey. I am hopeful you will give me a decent review, though.”

“I will,” Rey said, regretfully. “I enjoyed the Daddy Dom… uh, stuff. Even though I didn’t understand that’s what we were doing.”

Kylo groaned. “That’s no good. You should always go into scenes knowing…” He stopped and pressed his lips together. “Shit.”

Rey stepped closer to him. She reached out hesitantly and touched his arm. “It’s all right. I’ve never felt that way before with a man. I never got off with a man before.”

Kylo stared at her. “With a woman?”

Rey shook her head. “Only alone.”

He said nothing.

“It was all your doing, Daddy. I know I don’t need to call you that, but I kind of feel like you’re mine now. Or I’m yours.”

Kylo looked regretful. “I can’t do that, Rey. It’s a job. Remember?”

“Yeah,” Rey said. She looked down and dropped her hand. “I remember.” She stepped back. “See ya.”

He turned around and put his hand on the doorknob. “I wish it wasn’t that way.”

“Me, too,” Rey whispered.

Rose called Rey the next day to ask how it went. “Who did you get?” Rose asked.

Rey took a deep breath. “Kylo Ren,” she said.

“Oh, he’s good,” Rose said. “I’ve never been with him myself, but I have heard about how Daddy he is. Big Dick Energy to burn. But that’s not what you ordered, is it? So, tell me everything.”

Rey pressed her lips together and said in a shaky voice. “Why don’t you come over.”

When Rose arrived, she made Rey sit on the couch. Rey twisted her hands—she didn’t want to disappoint Rose. She hedged and hawed a bit under Rose’s dark gaze.

“Just fucking tell me what happened,” Rose said.

Rey spilled the story. 

“Oh, fuck,” Rose said. “Those idiots. I should have ordered for you.”

“I didn’t tell you I was a virgin, though. That’s what I really needed, but they don’t do virgins, Kylo said.”

“Shit, Rey, I already knew you were a virgin, for shit’s sake. You can’t lie to a sex worker. I know all the euphemisms for ‘I haven’t gotten laid ever in my virginal little life.’ But, look, _Cashmere_ has let escorts fuck, I mean literally penetrate, their clients. They have worked with virgins in the past,” Rose argued. “Ben… I mean, a friend of mine told me that.”

“Well, they don’t do it now,” Rey said.

“All right, all right. Don’t get those wet panties in a twist,” Rose said. “Fuck. Well, Plan B, it is.”

Rey shook her head. “No, Rose. No Plan B. I got Daddy Dommed. That’s enough. I thought we were going all the way. Then he just up…” She swallowed hard, close to tears. Over a fucking escort.

Rose stared at her. “You’re getting emotional about Kylo Ren? The Kylo Ren?”

“I don’t know what that means, Rose,” Rey said, wiping her eyes. “He was a great guy. So gentle and understanding. They said so when I ordered someone. I said I wanted gentle, understanding, and tall. Or something like that. Then, Kylo arrived on my doorstep and he was all three.”

“Except when he ordered you around like a Dom… and spanked the shit out of you,” Rose muttered. “Dude is not gentle and understanding—but he sure as fuck is tall.”

“But he made me feel safe. I had a word to say,” Rey countered.

“He gave you a safe word, and you didn’t know he was doing kink. I never cease to be amazed by you, Rey.” Rose shook her head in wonder. “I had no idea you were so innocent after all our talks and my shoving sex products in your face.”

“Yeah, well, there it is. I hate to admit it, but I want Kylo Ren again. I really liked him.”

Rose patted Rey’s arm. “Plan B, girl. Have I ever let you down?”

“Repeatedly,” Rey said.

A fucking blind date was Plan fucking B. Rey had never been so disgusted in her life. She really didn’t want to do any kind of Plan B with some random-ass man. Rose tried to negotiate for dinner, but Rey wouldn’t budge. She would only agree to a quick coffee date.

Ben Solo was his name.

“How come I’ve never heard you mention him?” Rey asked.

“He’s very busy getting his MFA in Theatre as a director slash playwright. He’s also a kind of reclusive guy sometimes, but we’ve known each other for a long time.”

“Sex industry contact?” Rey knew the answer ahead of time.

“Sorry, those are the people I know,” Rose said. “Except you.”

“Just great. I am not interested in Plan B. You think I’m going to fuck some random theatre dude who did something in the sex industry. Hell, I don’t even want to know. Male stripper? DJ? Bartender? What?”

“Bingo. Former bartender at the Pachyderm. And a damn good one. He has training as an actor and really knows how to put on a show for all those thirsty men gaping at the girls.”

“Lovely,” Rey muttered.

“And you don’t have to fuck him, if you don’t like him,” Rose said.

“How well I know that. Coffee only, Rose. I mean it,” Rey said.

Ben Solo. Rey waited nervously at the coffee shop in a remote corner so she could see this asshole walk in. She’d asked Rose what he looked like. Rose had said, “Understanding, gentle, and tall. Hahaha.” Rey rolled her eyes at the memory.

The door swung open. A tall dark-haired man stepped through it and looked around. Rey looked upwards into his face as he strolled over to where she sat.

Rey’s mouth dropped open.

Ben Solo walked up to her and said, “Miss Rey, my little one. How are you?” He stuck out his giant hand.

Rey took and flew into his arms. “Kylo,” she said softly.

“Ben,” he whispered in her ear and he hugged her tightly. She pulled away slightly, rose on tiptoes, and offered her lips up. Ben softly kissed her. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here, girl. We have some unfinished business,” he said. “Coffee was a perfect idea. I don’t need any dinner because I plan to eat you top to bottom.”

Rey blushed pink and took his hand.

Ben walked Rey to his car. “My place,” he said. “My bed is bigger and, well, a little sturdier.” He grinned at Rey.

She ignored him. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I found out you are Rose’s friend. You are no longer a client, and I am free to pursue the living fuck out of you.”

Ben drove them to his apartment near the theater district in the city. He had an older apartment, rather like Rey’s own, that was decorated with posters of plays and films. The furniture was a bit worn but clean and comfortable. The bed was indeed huge and sturdy.

Ben pushed Rey right into the bedroom and slowly stripped off her clothes. “Not going to ask you to strip again,” he said, smiling.

“Shut the fuck up,” Rey said. “You didn’t ask. You demanded.”

“Playing a scene, my sweet girl. I always demand when I am a Dom.”

“And now?” Rey asked. She was suddenly naked in front of him again. He skimmed his large hands all over her soft skin.

“I’m just Ben Solo,” he said. “But I can still be your Daddy if you want me to be.”

“I do,” Rey breathed. “Fuck me, Daddy, please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. He tore off his clothes and grabbed a condom.

They fell on the bed together. Ben snuggled Rey close to him and slipped one finger between her legs. She was already wet. He gently opened her with one, then two fingers, circling her clit with his thumb as he probed her. Rey keened in his ear as he teased her lightly.

She begged him to lick her, and he chuckled. “Maybe,” he said. “First things first.” He continued to stroke her, adding a third finger to open her further. He pumped his fingers in and out of her swollen cunt. It hurt a bit but felt so good at the same time. She almost came with his thumb on her clit, but he caught the warning signs and pulled back.

Rey gritted her teeth and yelled in frustration.

“None of that,” he said and pulled his hand away entirely.

Rey was crazed with desire. She wanted to touch herself and brought her hand down.

Ben rolled her over on her stomach across his legs and smacked her bottom. “I said no.”

She yelled and fought him. He smacked her again. “No more,” he said in her ear.

“Then get me off before I lose my shit,” Rey ground out.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he said, looking into her eyes. “You can come when I put my dick in you.” He started to stroke himself a little to put the condom on.

Rey pushed his hand away and went down on him, stuffing his cock so far in her mouth she gagged a little. She pulled back and sucked hard on him. He groaned and grabbed her head.

“No,” he said. “You are being such a bad girl today. I am going to have to get after you.” He ripped the condom wrapper and rolled it on himself. “Lie flat and spread those legs, little one. We’re getting this thing done.”

Rey lay back and opened herself up to Ben. He pressed his dick to the slick entrance of her cunt and pushed in, slowly, bit by bit. She felt herself stretch around him. 

He gritted his teeth. “I’m going to go slowly. I’m going to make you come and then go inside all the way.”

Rey nodded.

Ben reached between them and found her clit with his big thumb. She opened her legs more to give him access and he circled lightly.

“More,” Rey gasped.

Ben obliged with a slightly harder touch. The orgasm built higher, and when it washed over her, Rey tossed her head back in ecstasy. 

Ben shoved himself in her body all the way. Rey lifted her hips and felt herself open as he pushed up to the hilt. She felt pleasure and pain at the same time. She breathed hard. Ben was sweating.

“Okay, Rey? Okay?” he gasped.

“Yes, perfect. Do the rest of it.”

“Oh, God,” he groaned and started moving slowly at first, then a little faster. 

Rey met him as he drove into her hard and fast. She didn’t want him to slow down. She felt full and complete with Ben’s dick lodged deep inside her.

Ben gasped as his own orgasm took him. He buried his face in Rey’s soft hair and groaned in her ear. He lay on top of her for a few moments, breathing hard. Rey ran her hands through his hair and murmured in his ear.

Soon, Ben pulled out, padded off to the bathroom, and rid himself of the condom. He came back to lie next to Rey and cuddle her.

She sighed in his arms, head on his shoulder.

He kissed her lightly and said, “In a bit, I can run you a shower. You might be sore for a while, but a warm compress will help. Then, maybe we could go out on a proper date.”

Rey smiled at him. “Thank you. That would be lovely, Ben.”

They snuggled together for a while, not really talking much, just touching and learning each other’s bodies.

Ben said, softly, “Let me please you again. I want to watch you come.” He turned her toward him, and they lay side by side. He lifted her leg up to his hip to open her up.

“Are you too sore?” he asked.

“Not unless you plan to go inside me again,” she murmured. He had slid his hand between her legs to test her.

“No, just let me rub your clit and watch you come,” he said.

She answered with a moan as he teased her gently. Ben looked into Rey’s eyes, and when she lost focus, he asked her to look at him. His eyes were the color of expensive whiskey and full of desire for what he saw when she writhed under his hand. Rey touched his face gently and leaned in for kisses, for the feel of Ben’s tongue inside her mouth, thrusting in and out, dueling with hers. Finally, Rey’s orgasm took over and, though she gazed into Ben’s eyes, she could not see. Instead, she felt deep pleasure. Vaguely, she noted Ben’s warm eyes and his smile at the waves that crashed in on her.

He pulled her close and kissed her as she drifted slowly down to earth again, eyes closed.

“How’s that Plan B working for you?” he whispered.

“Just fine.” Rey opened her eyes to gaze at Ben. “Just fine.”

Epilogue

Ben quit _Cashmere_ once he and Rey started dating. As he finished up schooling, he stuck to bartending at local places in the theatre district to earn extra cash. Rey enjoyed her Daddy Dom any time she requested it. Sometimes she even called him Kylo when they got involved in scenes. Sometimes, even after Ben became a director, a husband, and a real dad, Rey reminded him of the gift _Cashmere_ had given to them both. He was her first, last, and only lover—her Daddy, her Dom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my favorite beta reader, jgoose13 (fidelisadmortem), for laughing a lot when she read this piece.


End file.
